


Once upon a Starfish

by WhiteSwanCake (Courtorderedcake)



Series: Scraps / Drabbles / Ficlets [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Knight Rook and Captain Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtorderedcake/pseuds/WhiteSwanCake





	Once upon a Starfish

It happens suddenly, and then very, very, slowly.

 

Alice and Robin settle into their routines of engaged bliss, taking in as much peaceful time since the curse has broken as possible. Long walks in the park with picnics at sunset, movie nights cuddled together under a blanket covered in bunnies, discovering new favorite dishes at Tiana’s Place - or simply making pancakes (what little of the batter makes it in the pan) at their cozy home.

 

Well. They try and settle.

 

Papa, or Killian Rogers, or Jones, or whoever the bloody hell he is here in Hyperion Enchanted Heights is driving her wife to be insane. Of course, Robin is polite and calm, but Alice can see the tug on the bow string that is her anger growing tighter, pulling harder, winding under the glint in her eyes like a seething creature.

 

It started with the picnic and walk in the park. Papa had stopped by early (like always) with bottle of wine, and looked utterly rejected when she had reminded him that they had plans. He tried to cover up his disappointment with a stuttered excuse and how they could reschedule, but his eyes relayed the hurt still. Robin had rolled her eyes when the picnic had been moved to the Jolly, but begrudgingly had admitted that the stars, sky and sea made up for Papa tagging along.

 

The next interruption had been less well received. When in conversation Robin had slipped, and said she hadn’t seen the Pirates of the Caribbean series, both Papa and her were floored. Their movie nights were taken over, Alice sandwiched in between the two people who loved her most, gleefully explaining the pirate lore that Papa missed. She noticed her love’s tense shoulders only in their bedroom, after Papa slept on their couch, a bunny blanket thrown over him.

 

“I don’t mind him, I adore him too. I just want some us time, and I hate that he doesn’t…”

 

Alice hushed her with a kiss, feeling the soft shiver and pebbled nipples through her pajamas.

 

“I know. I know… He says he has looked, but no one feels… No one is right. Imagine meeting us, and knowing that there is a fabulous and beautiful me out there,” She ignored Robin’s half giggle, half derisive snort, “but never finding her, even after searching. I can’t imagine seeing you and not driving cross country to share you with myself. I’d be mad.”

 

“Well. Mad… der.”

 

She laughed biting behind her ear, sucking gently, until Robin released a low moan.

 

“Hush now, you. Get some sleep, and we’ll pick this up again when Papa isn’t a wall away.”

 

When he showed up on their date night at Tiana’s Place they’d at first thought they’d have to draw some boundaries, until they saw the beautiful bouquet of roses he had. Robin’s grin was as big as her own. He had a blind date, a woman who he’d been matched with from the internet, and although the ‘situation had been trying" she’d finally admitted to meet him. Alice was ecstatic, so much she missed the strange look in Robin’s eyes.

 

Papa sat in the first level, near a small dance floor and piano, while they took an inconspicuous seat on the upper level where they could observe. She bounced in her seat as they ordered drinks.

 

“Alice, I need to talk to you about this. Something doesn’t feel right. He said ‘trying circumstances’ and mentioned trying to meet her before -”

 

“Oh, try to be optimistic for once, I swear it will not kill you to look at this as cute instead of a battle plan or trap. I think I’m going with the lobster ravioli, by the way.”

 

“No. Listen, sweet, he said he had tried to meet her before, and had sent her money, jewelry, a phone… I think he might be dating a catfish.”

 

Alice blinked.

 

“A what? A stinking fish from the river? Is it enchanted?”

 

“No, God’s above, I forget even cursed your father and you are completely content living under a rock -”

 

“Or in a secluded tower.” she said, in a clipped tone.

 

“Oh, not now, please! It’s someone who pretends to be someone else online, usually for money or attention. In this case…”

 

Something in Alice’s head clicked. Jewelry, nice jewelry, a wrist watch and a tennis bracelet. A phone, and phone plan paid for in advance, dropped into the mail. Prepaid gift cards and credit cards, sent to different emails or mailed. Her Papa, a cop but also so very lonely, not seeing the signs as someone else paid him attention.

 

They ordered their food. She bit her lip, and tried not to look down at her Papa fiddling quietly with his napkin, and refusing to try the wine.

 

She glanced at the time again when their food arrived, forty-five minutes past. Robin reached for her hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

 

“I’m sure I’m wrong. I shouldn’t have said anything, she’s probably just late.”

 

When their plates were cleared and the server asked if they’d like dessert, concerned by Alice’s tear streaked face, Robin politely asked for something to go.

 

Alice stared at her Papa, his slumped shoulders as he signalled for the check his phone silent in his hand, and tried to resist the urge to run to him with a hug.

 

They arrived home, and Alice couldn’t sleep, instead she sat up painting. Papa had described the other him and his lady love only a few times, but the image was striking enough to leave a lasting impression.

 

Golden halo of hair like honey and sunshine spun to silk. Green eyes, the color of sea glass being hit by moonlight, the color of first spring buds, the color of foam on wave caps in a summer squall. Pale skin, lean and long, graceful but lithe muscle ready to spring. Lips like pale pink roses or the color of a ripe peach dipped in sugared cream. Vanilla and cinnamon, honey and amber, grassy oak, mint and willow bark all combined in the scent of her neck. The way she looked into his soul, and how it caught, like a rag on a splinter of deck as he scrubbed.

 

Where his heart was poisoned when in contact with Alice, this woman was meant to hold his heart like a broken thing, to soothe, to heal.

 

The painting turned out stunning, a woman in braids dressed in traditional Enchanted Forest regalia, fit for a princess. Snow white fur lined a white fur and ivory velvet cloak, a basket of wildflowers in her gloved hands. She looked the viewer dead on, mid stride, lips slightly opened in surprise that had her eyebrows raised just so.

 

Wiping her brushes clean, she washed her hands, and opened the fridge for a glass of milk. The dessert box from Tiana’s was there, and far too tempting to ignore. She opened it, and to her surprise saw a candle on a thick slab of chocolate cake. A small note read,

 

“I’m so sorry for not coming out to greet you both, but hope to see you soon. Keep making wishes and working towards them! My love, Tiana.”

 

She lit the candle and made her wish without hesitation.

 

Across town, Killian Rogers-Jones felt the sky itself fall on his full size bed, knocking him to the floor with a crack of his skull.

 

He groaned, sitting up to rub his head, and felt his entire body tense when he heard a low, melodic, moan from the other side of the room.

 

A woman’s moan.

 

Reaching carefully into his bedside table for his handgun, he watched someone in a white cloak shakily stand, and try to steady themselves with effort. Holding his gun, he turned on the light and yelled,

 

“HHPD, Hands on top of your head, turn towards me slowly, I will shoot!”

 

When she turned with a look of terror, their eyes met, and he was at a loss as that familiar tug pulled at him again.

 

“Emma…?” his voice was far too loud and thick to truly be his.

 

Her eyes rolled into her head, and she collapsed on his floor in a heap.

 

“Bloody hell.” he hissed out, scrambling over the bed to her side.


End file.
